Protectors
by Legacy of the Dark
Summary: Everyone in New Domino city knows that the Fudo siblings are a special pair, being able to summon monsters outside of battle. What makes this special is that the monsters they summon aren't just holograms, they're very much real. So when all existence as we know it is in danger, we throw the best team together. So who's better than bringing back the original crew along with them?
1. 0 Prologue

Prologue- Tales of Another World

_If there was anything about these warriors you should know, it's that what sets them as individuals is their role, and what gives them that role is something that lies within their personalities, their decks and within themselves_

_There wasn't an official leader. It was hard to say since there was always more than one of them who were very capable of being a leader._

_There were 10 warriors, chosen by fate. _

_Over the generations, who filled the roles may have changed but the roles themselves stayed the same._

_These roles were never made official but they are what helped people identified the warriors._

_There was the bond, the glue, the one that kept the team together, the one that brought them together. This is the one that would never give up on their friends._

_There was the light, the protector, the one who always found a way to help their friends when they need it. This is the one who will always provide a light in the dark._

_There was the fire, the warrior, the one who managed to fight their way through anything to protect. This one was rarely ever afraid and was willing to fight against anything._

_There was the wind, the wings, the one who always found the energy to move one always cheered everyone up and saw the bright side of a situation._

_Then there was the steadfast earth, the shield, the one who would take any kind of damage for those in need. This is the one who would willingly stand up for anyone._

_There was the calm one, the peacemaker the one who would resolve a conflict from within and without. This is the one who would never be found using open violence._

_There was the shadow, the assassin of the group, the one who prefers not to be seen. they are rarely ever seen or heard but over the ages, this role has been becoming less and less dominent within the group._

_There was the final three whose roles were not as prominent and found themselves spread off under multiple roles but nonetheless, they played a valuble part on the team._

_It has been several centuries since the last chosen warriors were chosen._

_Maybe, just maybe, the time for them to be chosen again will not be too far away._


	2. 1 Secrets

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

**-Secrets, One Republic**

* * *

Ryuura's POV

Today has been a good day so far. Got up early, went out to see if I could find anything interesting, and so far, it's been good. I found a card one of the younger kids might like.

But of course, it didn't last long and I knew it right when I stepped into the run-down house we stayed in. My little brother stood not too far away against one wall of the corridor, and judging from the way he looked, he wasn't happy.

"Hey, little bro, something up?" I asked, taking off my shoes at the door. He didn't look up, didn't even move. I quickly and quietly put my bag down by my feet and hung my jacket up. "Yusei?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at me, his eyes like blue fire.

"Tell you about...?" I trailed off, raising an eyebrow, as I picked my bag back up.

"The cards, Ryuura, the ones you hid in your room." He turned so he was facing me fully.

I stared at him, shocked and confused.

If you're as confused as I am, I'm Ryuura Fudo, Yusei's older sister. Our parents sent us here 2 months after Yusei was born, I was 5 then. Our parents died not long after. When we were sent here, our dad sent two boxes of cards with us along with a Duel Runner. That same Duel Runner went to me.

I made sure Yusei never found out about the cards, although I had intended to tell him when he turned 18 but that had slipped my mind. One box was kept under my bed the other hidden in the closet in my room no one ever went into.

"I was going to tell you." I said calmly, after processing what he just said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"When? When were you planning to tell me?" He was asking for an explanation and I was going to give him one.

"Yusei, I was planning to tell you on your last birthday, when you turned 18 but it slipped my mind ok? Besides, it's better if we keep them low key, I don't want many people knowing about it anyways." I looked up at him. Despite being five years younger than me, Yusei was already a good inch or two taller than me.

"But you didn't tell me?" He looked at me, rather hurt.

"I'm sorry, ok? I forgot about it, and it's not like I was never planning to. It's the only secret I've kept from you anyways." I sighed and looked at him. "It's not even that important, why are you getting worked up over this?"

I watched him as he relaxed, looking down for a couple seconds before looking back up at me.

"It's because you've never kept a secret from me before, I just... I don't know." He replied, finishing it off quietly. I smiled lightly before reaching up to hug him.

"That's the only one, I promise." I whispered.

I pulled back and walked past him. Once I got to the kitchen I sat down at a chair at the table. Yusei had followed me in and found a chair across from me.

"Is that how you got your Lightsworn deck and your Constellar deck?" He looked at me, expectantly.

"Yes, but I also told you dad gave them to me so it wasn't a total lie." I replied, placing my bag onto the table.

"Dad gave you all of those?" He looked confused, and somewhat curious.

"I guess, yeah." Was my reply. "If it had to be from anyone, it might as well have been dad."

He nodded and looked at my bag.

"So, you find anything today?" He asked, looking curious as ever.

I chuckled, looking at him.

"Some things never change." I smirked, remembering when I started to go out to do these card searches. Yusei, Crow, Jack even. They'd all be so curious as to what I found. I pretty much helped make Yusei's deck out of the cards I found, although he did find a couple on his own. Stardust Dragon on the other hand was given to me from dad, and I was told to hold on to it until Yusei was ready to start dueling.

He smiled at me, it's not like he cared anyways.

"Nothing really, just two cards. I thought some of the kids might want them."

"What are they?" As the question came out, Crow walked in.

"What's up?" Crow asked, popping some candy in his mouth.

"Nothing, just found like, two cards while I was out." I looked at the boy. He looked at me curiously, taking a seat beside Yusei. I smiled, shaking my head.

"You two are really something, aren't you?" I reached into my bag and took out Ancient Sacred Wyvern and Destroyersaurus. Yusei took the two cards from me and took a good look at them.

"Where did you get Ancient Sacred Wyvern?" Yusei asked, handing Destroyersaurus over to Crow, who wanted to look.

"Won it off some guy. He said, if he beat me, then he gets whatever he wanted from my deck, if I won, I got whatever from his deck. Pretty stupid if you ask me." I explained. "Destroyersaurus I found like I find most other cards."

Just as I finished talking, Jack, Akiza, Suki, Leo and Luna walk in. I looked up at the group, about to greet them when Crow spoke up.

"Ok, so, I'm assuming Yusei confronted you about those cards you've kept hidden in your room." Everyone looked at me, and in that moment, I knew. I knew they all knew.

"Yes he did, when you guys find out?" I asked, pulling my bag off the table and placing it on the ground.

"We had to do some cleaning this morning. Jack, me and Yusei were all in your room when we found them. Though it was tempting, we didn't take any." Crow explained, leaning back.

"Good. Because I would've hurt you if you did. If you wanted a card, you could, I don't know, ask nicely." I said, leaning forward, looking at Crow.

"I'm serious, I didn't take any!" Crow threw his hands up in surrender as he said this. "Even if you weren't going to hurt me, Yusei probably would have anyways."

Jack came over to sit beside me while the twins took the two seats to my right while Akiza and Suki took the two remaining seats left.

Crow gave back Destroyersaurus while Yusei handed over Ancient Sacred Wyvern to Crow. We sat there in silence for a while before anyone spoke up.

"You two are really weird, you know that?" Crow said, not taking his eyes off the card.

"You talking about me and Yusei or...?" I trailed off, looking at Crow.

"Yeah. You two are weird and we all know it." He said before sliding the card over to me.

"So?" I chuckled as everyone started talking about Yusei and I.

You see, Yusei and I have this thing where we can summon monsters outside of battle, but the thing is, they're real, so real. They can do real damage and do things as if they were real living creatures, and that's what they were, what they are, when we summon them outside of battle. We can use equip spells outside of battles too, but neither of us has tried any other spell or any traps. We never had any reason to.

But I guess, we're going to find a reason to use them soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, new story. I know I have like, three other stories I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. Writer's block. As much as I would love to update, I can't. **

**And updates will continue to be slow, because I have school starting in like, two weeks.**

**The two stories I definitely will update is this one and A Game Of Chance, the others aren't top priority at the moment.**

**But anyways, you guys know what to do. Review, favourite, follow, all that. **

**Oh, and this will also be kind of a songfic I guess, cuz I'll have a song for every chapter.**

**If you have any questions, ask in a review or PM me ^-^**


	3. 2 Lost in the Echo

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Echo**

_I don't back up, I don't back down_

_I don't fold up, and I don't bow_

_I don't roll over, don't know how_

_I don't care where the enemies are_

**-Lost In The Echo, Linkin Park**

Ryuura's POV

The rest of day went by uneventfully, and I crashed as soon as I hit the bed that night. Yusei, on the other hand, lie in the bed next to mine and stared at the ceiling. That boy has too many thoughts going through his head. He must have fallen asleep not long after I did though.

What I didn't expect was to wake up in the middle of nowhere the next morning. I wasn't the only one though.

I quickly sat up once I realized I wasn't where I was the night before.

"Am I dreaming?" I muttered, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Apparently not."

First thing I noticed was Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, and Suki react almost the same way I did. Second thing I noticed, we weren't alone.

"Where are we?" I turned to identify the voice only to find that it came from a blonde not too far away.

"I don't know Joey, if we knew we wouldn't be so confused." said another voice.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Yusei asked, standing up, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"I wish I knew, that would be fantastic." Suki piped up from her spot beside Akiza.

"First of all, I thought we were at home, in our rooms asleep. Why are we here?" Leo asked, helping his sister up.

"Too many questions at once with no answers. You guys, if we want answers, we're going to have to find out the usual way." I got up to my feet and looked around. "Obviously, none of us knows what's going on."

"Who are you guys, anyways?" asked the blonde.

"We could be asking you the same thing." Jack had already been on his feet for a while now.

"I guess introductions are necessary?" I turned to look at the female that spoke up.

"Alright. Who want's to start?" Crow was the first one to introduce himself, as if the question had never been asked.

"Crow Hogan." He said, giving his usual goofy grin.

"Ryuura Fudo, and this guy is my little brother," I pointed at Yusei as I finished.

"Yusei." He finished my sentence for me.

"Suki Kurosawa"

"Akiza Izinski"

"Jack Atlas"

"I'm Leo and this is my twin sister Luna." Leo grinned as he said this.

We soon found out that the group we just met was Yugi and his friends. Yugi still had the Millennium Puzzle. I'm not sure about universal or dimensional timezones but I'm not going question it.

"So, what are we supposed to do because it's not like there's anything here." I sighed, looking around. There wasn't a thing in sight. Just field.

"You guys hear that?" Joey asked. I looked at him.

"What? I don't hear-" My reply got cut of with a roar. Two dragons swept down out of nowhere. They looked almost identical, except one was black and the other was white, with minor differences but otherwise were identical.

"What? What are-" Tristan started but I cut him off.

"Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon. Rainbow Dragon is usually with Crystal Beasts but I don't see any." I said.

"So, are you saying that monsters can be summoned whenever here?" Joey looked at me, reaching for what I'm assuming to be his deck.

"I guess but that's nothing new for Yusei and I." I said "But just as a side note, both of them have 4000 attack points usually, so we need something stronger than it."

"Damn, anyone?" Crow looked at all of us and his eyes landed on me.

"What? Who do you think I am?" I didn't bother taking my eyes off these dragons. "What's the strongest monster you guys have?"

"Stardust. Only 2500 attack though." Yusei was like me, never taking his gaze off the two dragons.

"Red Dragon Archfiend but it's not enough to defeat these two." Jack still reached for his deck though.

"Black Rose, but same as the others."

"Life Stream dragon, I don't think he can beat them though."

"Ancient Fairy but same goes with me."

"Judgment dragon is one of my strongest but..." I looked at the bag on my back.

"None of ours can defeat them as far I know." Yugi said.

"Blue Eyes Ultime Dragon can." Kaiba said, having rarely spoken up to this point.

I was about to tell him to use it but then I heard a voice in my head. A very familiar yet unknown voice ringing in my head.

_It's just like the game. _

_ The rules apply. It's the same as the game you're used to playing._

_ You and your brother are the only ones who can summon any monster any time. The rules don't apply to you._

_ Spells and traps can be used by anyone at anytime._

So many voices, I looked around but the others were focused on defeating the two dragons. But that was all the information I needed.

Although, it looks like I don't need to tell them summoning Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon won't work.

"What?" The others were just as confused as ever.

"The rules from the game applies, you can't summon it because you need the three Blue Eyes out." I explained "It doesn't apply to me and Yusei luckily though."

"You mean our thing still works like it usually does?" Yusei asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah, any monster we want at any time, none of the limits apply." I said.

"Alright, that works." Yusei said, reaching for his pocket. I knew what he was going for but we both know it wasn't strong enough.

"What do you mean?" Joey looked just as confused as the others.

Believe me, I'm having a hard time processing anything, but if my theory is right, if you wanted to summon a synchro monster, a XYZ monter or a fusion, you needed the monsters needed to summon them already out. But for me and Yusei, because of our strange ability, that doesn't apply to us. We can summon whatever, whenever without the monsters on the field.

"Just watch, we'll explain later. Ryuura, you know what to do?" Yusei asked pulling out Stardust.

"Sort of?" I ran up beside him and reached into my bag. What I wasn't expecting was for it to have a whole bunch of cards. It was pretty much like going into my room, and opening up the boxes and finding whatever card I wanted, but inside of a backpack (bag, same thing).

I watched as Yusei summoned Stardust. I dug around until I found some equip cards. I gave him Silver Wing, Gravity Axe-Grarl which raised Stardust's attack to 3000, and United We Stand which raised it to 3800 (or it should've raised it to this much)

I summoned Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. I looked at Yusei and we smirked. This was all we needed.

"Let's do this." I laughed, this wasn't anything new but we never used this weird ability of ours to battle before, so this was interesting.

The battle ended as quickly as it started, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem took out Rainbow Dark Dragon with Ancient Gear Rocket and Yusei took Rainbow Dragon with Cosmic Flare. But as soon as it ended everything disappeared off the field, including our own monsters, they did what they needed to.

"Ok, can explain what just happened to us now?" Everyone looked at us, or at me to be more exact.

Time to explain everything.

* * *

**A/N: YAY UPDATE**

**I'm sorry if any of this was confusing but it should be explained through the story. **

**If you have any questions that weren't answered, feel free to ask though.**

**Again, review, favourite, follow, all that good stuff.**

**I guess I should mention that I don't own anything in this story except Ryuura. Suki is my friend's character.**


	4. 3 Show You

**Chapter 3: Show You**

_Watch me swim across this lake_

_Fly through the sky in my Superman cape_

_Watch me walk across this wire_

_Tip-toe through the coals of a blazing fire_

_Watch me fly this kite in the rain_

_I'll jump rope with my ball and chain_

_Come by and knock on my house of cards_

_If it falls I'll rebuild it from the start_

_I won't listen to you, do what I wanna do_

_**-Show You, Shawn Mendes**_

Ryuura's POV

The others looked at me, expecting an explanation.

"Ok you guys. I don't know what's going on, but I have a theory." I started. "The way you summon monsters is exactly how you would summon them while dueling. For a fusion summon, you would need the monsters needed to fusion summon the monster already out on the field, but you don't need polymerization. It's the same with a synchro summon and tribute summons and all. But for me and Yusei, we can do this thing where we can summon any monsters outside of battle, so we can just resort to that if we need to."

"So wait, can we use spells and traps?" Joey asked, looking a little less confused.

"I have no clue, I know Yusei and I can. I don't know about any of you though."

"Is that it? Why are we even here?" Crow looked frustrated, I wouldn't blame him though.

"I guess we can find out." Yusei looked as calm as ever. That was the thing about my little brother, he seemed to work really well under pressure for some reason.

I took a look around before I noticed something on the ground where the two dragons were. I walked over and saw two cards.

Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon.

What? I put left them there as I checked the bag slung over my shoulder.

As I looked at the cards in the bag, I realized something. The cards in my bag were only my cards.

Yeah, I had a lot, but I'm almost sure not all of them were here, maybe like, half of them.

I looked back at the two cards on the ground.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Jack say from behind me.

I picked up the two cards and showed him.

"It looks like whenever we defeat a monster, we get their card." I watched as Jack took the cards from my hand.

Yugi and my brother walked over. I wasn't all too surprised they weren't part of whatever argument the others got themselves into.

Once they reached us, I pointed at the cards in Jack's hand.

"We've discovered something." I said, grinning.

"More like, you've discovered something." Jack didn't even move as he said that.

"Whatever, same thing." I waved him off as they looked at the cards.

"That's kinda weird but ok." Yusei murmured. I laughed a bit as he said this.

"This sucks." I muttered, lying down.

"Why? Because we have no idea what we're doing or is it because we're stuck here." Jack asked.

"Both."

Then here were clouds. Dark clouds.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked, not bothering to get up. Everyone had gone silent.

Then we heard it.

It sounded like wind. Or birds.

Or both.

Either way, it didn't sound very nice.

"I think we should get our of here." Leo spoke up. I sat up and nodded.

"Ok, but where to?" We all looked at each other.

Suddenly something flashed out of my deck. No, not the bag of cards, my deck.

I looked at it, surprised.

Contsellar Sheratan.

He (I'm pretty sure Sheratan's a guy, anyways) gave me a mischievous look before zooming off.

I didn't even bother saying anything before running after Sheratan.

I heard the others call my name but when I looked over my shoulder at them, they were following.

Soon, we ended up at a lake. Sheratan stood on the shore, rather close to the water. He was facing us, still looking rather mischievous.

"Isn't that one of your monsters?" Yusei asked, walking up next to me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." I walked up to Sheratan, who was surprisingly my height, which is weird because I'm only 5'2.

Suddenly he engulfed me in a hug, which I didn't mind, he was one of my favourites. I chuckled, as he let me go.

"Is that normal?" Tristan asked, who sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, smiling. "Ok, you little shit, what do you want?"

He didn't say a word but pointed at something on the other side of the lake.

Or in the center of the lake to be more exact.

"What it that?" I muttered as I strained to look at it. "I hope you remember that I can't swim"

Sheratan made a sound that resembled something between a chuckle and a laugh.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever it is, I can't really tell what it is." I shrugged.

"Ok, so there's something there, and I'm assuming we have to get it?" Yusei asked, looking at Sheratan, who nodded eagerly.

"How do we get there is my question." Jack stood next to Yusei, looking at whatever was in the distance.

"I say, we can fly?" Joey suggested from somewhere behind us.

Yusei and I shared a look as we thought about the idea.

"How many of us are there?" I looked at the group as the question left my mouth. Everyone went silent as I did a headcount. "13 of us, alright."

"We could use our dragons, I guess." Yusei didn't look at me as he said this.

I nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. My gaze turned to Sheratan.

"Is there anything else?" He shook his head, indicating that there wasn't anything else he could tell us. He flashed again as he returned to his card.

I looked at Yusei and the others. The other got themselves set up to summon their dragons as Yusei summoned Stardust.

Now, I had a choice between Constellar Ptolemy and Judgement Dragon. Yusei looked at me as I held the two cards in my hand.

"You've always loved using the two of them, haven't you?" He said, smirking. "Go with Pytolemy, I haven't seen much of him lately."

I laughed and nodded.

Constellar Ptolemy is a XYZ monster. I was the only one in the group who used them, not because no one knew how to use them, the others knew how, it's just that they chose not to.

I had Ptolemy, Yusei had Stardust, Jack had Red Dragon Archfiend, Crow had Black Feather, Akiza had Black Rose, Luna had Ancient Fairy, Leo with Life Stream, and Suki with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Some of us had to double up, I ended up with Yugi, Suki ended up with Kaiba, Crow with Tea, Leo and Tristan, and Akiza and Joey.

Finally, after getting everything done, we took off to investigate whatever was on the lake.

Hopefully, it was friendly.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I figured I'd update before school starts tomorrow, so here you go.**

**It's not AGoC but at least you guys get an update ^-^**

**Hopefully, I'll update again soon, and hopefully, I don't get drowned in homework.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**See you again next update.**


End file.
